1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tracking related significant events through a three-dimensional seismic volume. More particularly, it relates to the automatic detection of related significant events in adjacent traces of a three-dimensional seismic volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are no known previous methods in seismic interpretation that directly address the problem of determining pairs of turnings on a three-dimensional seismic event.